Star Factor
| language = English | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 24 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = One Week (including Battle Bracket) | company = | distributor = | channel = Worldwide | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = | last_aired = present | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = The X Factor | website = | website_title = | production_website = }} The Star Factor is a Talent Show contest created by Rick. In every Star Factor edition there's a general Audition. Users could submit one artist for specific categories: Boys, Girls and Groups (In the first two editions, the categories were four and respectively five) There are juries for each one of these categories: Once submissions are closed the juries provide to select 4 artists from each category and mentor them in the Galas. In the Galas, Juries choose the songs for the artists and users could vote in the Galas with making nominations: 2 Votes for who wants to save, 2 votes for who wants to eliminate. The elimination vote is 1 point, the save vote is 2 points. At the final of a Gala, the Bottom Three will enter in the Battle Bracket, a delicate moment for the contestants, wich stabilite who will leave the competition (2 out of 3). A member in the battle Bracket is saved by jury. In the Big Final, the members could choose only their winner and their loser. Format Stage The format of the stage for the Galas is always the same, with minor changes on catwalks, LED Screens or other things, depending on the arena, as the winner brings the contest to his original country. Selection process In the first and second seasons the acts were selected through the auditions where at least 50 acts auditioned for each season. The judges selected four acts each that would proceed to the galas. Since the third season, that the number of the auditioned acts was larger than in the previous seasons, the acts were selected through two rounds; the auditions and the obstacle round. Each judge selected eight acts from each category to put into the Obstacle Round where four of them would proceed to the galas. The final four were selected by the public through a voting that usually lasted a week or less. Finalists and Galas The number of both the finalists and the galas has been changing since the first season. In the first season there were four categories with sixteen acts with two being eliminated in each gala. In the second season the acts increased to twenty since one more category was added, the Mixed Groups category and with once again two acts being eliminated in each gala. The system which is currently in use, changed in the third season with the categories being decreased to three; the girls, the boys and the groups. Winners Every winner gets a single released after the grand final, in addition, the winner gets also 250.000€. The song that is released is usually the song that is performed in the final. Every artist of the final gets to record his own song and will be released afterwards. However, the winner's single is released earlier than the singles of the second and third placed artists. From the Second Season, every winner will host the next edition with Michael Pena, a very well-known actor. The first winner of the show was Adele and her single "Skyfall" was released just a few hours after the grand final. The songs of 2NE1 and Outlandish were released a week later. Maja Keuc became the second winner and her single "No One" was released the day after the final. The songs of ABBA and Evanescence were scheduled to be released a week later but they were leaked a few days after the final. After the incidents with the final songs, it was decided that the official singles of each artist will not be performed in the final. The winner will only perform his song on that night with the singles of the second and third places being revealed and released one or two weeks later. Seasons summary To date, two seasons have been broadcast, as summarised below. Contestant in (or mentor of) "Boys" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Girls" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Mixed Groups" or "Groups" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Girl Groups" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Boy Groups" category ;Notes : 1. Louis Walsh appeared as guest judge at the auditions in the United Kingdom, Ireland and Sweden. : 2. Cheryl Cole and Simon Cowell appeared as guest judges at the autidions in the United Kingdom. Judges and hosts Hosts On 11 November 2012, it was officially announced that Michael Pena and the lead-singer of The Maroon 5, Adam Levine will be the hosts of the Star Factor. Adam Levine singed in the first Gala's interval act and Michael Pena is well known for his jokes and acts on stage. Both are loved by public. Michael also take interviews in the Star Factor Contestants House, meanwhile Adam takes interviews at the juries. The hosts were the same until the third season where Anu Välba replaced Adam Levine. Judges In each series, each judge is allocated a category to mentor and chooses a four acts to progress to the live finals. This table shows, for each series, which category each judge was allocated and which acts he or she put through to the galas. From the second season Mixed Groups was added, with Alex being the fifth judge due to his act's victory in the first season. However the Groups category were merged for the third season and therefore there were only three judges with one back-up jury. In the fourth season back-up jury was permanently removed leaving just three judges. Shane, the winning user of the third season, replaced Adrià in the fourth season. : – Winning judge/category. Winners are in bold, eliminated contestants in small font. Links * Announcement * Contest Threads